Catch Me When I Fall
by jaa162
Summary: Anna and David Rice only wanted to get away from their horrible father. Eight years later, they will face an enemy that will change their lives forever. But not without a hot renegade jumper named Griffin to help them along the way... GriffinxOC
1. Siblings

**Author's Note: I loved the movie Jumper as well as Griffin so I came up with this fanfic. It follows along the course of the film, so if you've seen the film, you might recognize some of the dialogue, but a lot of it is my imagination. Anyways, well enjoy! This is a GriffinxOC fic.**

**I do not own Jumper. I own my OC Anna.**

Chapter 1-Siblings

"Do you think mom will ever come back?" Anna asked her older brother, David, as he tucked her into bed for the night. David stared at his sister for a long while before he responded.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

Anna frowned and turned around to face the wall instead. David whispered, "Good night", before heading to the kitchen and then retreating to his room at the end of the hall.

Their father, William, was passed out drunk as usual. Anna's question rang inside of David's head and brought back long forgotten memories of their mother.

How she would always sing to him before he went to sleep, or when she would take him and Anna to the park, or how they tickled Anna's toes to make her giggle.

David never understood why she left, as he was 5 years old at the time, but now, at age 14, he accepted it. Since Anna was about 3 years younger than him, she couldn't remember much about their mother, and constantly bombarded him with questions.

As David admired the snow globe he got for his crush, Millie, he knew that one day, she would accept the truth just like he did.

Xxx

"So is Millie your girlfriend yet?" Anna teased as she finished her cereal. Anna loved to poke fun at David's huge crush on Millie. He made it so obvious. Anna genuinely liked Millie, as she was prettier and nicer than most of the other girls at his school, but she was also concerned for him as she didn't want him to get his heartbroken.

David blushed and replied, "No, but I'm gonna give her the snow globe today. By the way, thanks for telling me about them. I never would've thought of that."

Anna nodded and smiled. She loved educating her brother on girls. Since the absence of their mother, Anna became the maternal figure of the household. She cooked the meals and washed the clothes, while David cleaned the house and took care of the yard. All their father did was work, pay bills, and drink.

Anna sighed as she watched their father pull out of the driveway. David took their bowls and put them in sink.

"What time will you be home today?" Anna asked as she pulled on her favorite blue coat and gloves. Blue was her favorite color as it matched her eyes.

David shrugged and ruffled her blond hair. Anna stuck her tongue out at him and fixed it back.

"I will try to make it back before Dad gets home, okay?"

Anna nodded and breathed in relief. Once, when Anna came home from school, their father drunkenly slapped her across the face for not putting his socks together. She had been terrified of him since then, but David always came to her rescue.

Xxx

"Where is he? He should be home by now!" Anna said quietly as she stirred the spaghetti. Even though she was only 11, she could cook almost as well as Emeril himself since their father had forced her to watch a lot of cooking shows when she was younger.

Anna peeked out the window once more and noticed a shivering David walking up the driveway. Anna ran to the door and hugged her brother in relief. She instantly pulled away when she realized that he was damp and cold.

She looked up into his frightened, confused eyes. "Davy, what happened?" Anna had called him that every since she could talk. He shook his head and stepped into the kitchen.

William stormed in from the living room and yelled, "Where have you been, boy? People have been calling this house nonstop asking for you! You tell me where you been right now!" William grabbed David's shirt, but he managed to wiggle out of William's grip.

David ran to his room, with William and Anna trailing behind. "So what you just gonna leave like your mom did? You're just like her you know. A good for nothing little bitch!" William yelled through the door. William tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged on it and somehow forced it open.

As she looked around his room, she noticed that David's window was still closed, but he was nowhere in sight."What the hell?" William asked out loud. Then, to Anna's horror, he turned his anger toward her.

"Do you know where he went? I bet you do, you two all 'peas in a pod' and whatever. Tell me where he is right now, you little skank!" William smacked Anna across the face and she stumbled to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head. William moaned in annoyance and kicked her in the shin.

Anna sobbed harder as she clutched her leg. William sighed and rubbed his bloodshot eyes as he left the room.

Anna crawled onto David's bed and held a pillow to her chest. Her mother was gone, and now her brother, her protector and her best friend, was gone, too. She had nothing left except for a bitter, angry drunk who was her father. As she cried herself to sleep, she wondered if life would get any better.

Xxx

"Wake up! Wake up, Anna! It's me, David," a voice whispered from a short distance. Anna groaned and shooed him away.

David bit his lip and gently shook her. Anna rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed. Once she regained her focus, she blinked in shock.

"David? Oh, Davy, I was so worried!" Anna threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. David patted her back and lifted up her chin to get a good look at her face.

Her eyes were red from crying and there was a bright red mark on the side of her face. David immediately felt guilty as he had left her in the dragon's line of fire while he had found a means to escape.

"Davy, where did you go? Your window was closed, your door was locked, but you were gone. What did you do?" Anna asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

David sighed and answered, "Look, Anna, what I'm about to show you must remain between us. You must never tell anybody about me and what I can do, okay? This is our little secret."

Anna nodded and motioned with her hands that her lips were sealed. David glanced down the hallway and locked the door. Anna raised her eyebrows.

David jumped over to his desk, picked up Millie's snow globe, and jumped back in front of Anna. Anna gasped, and took the snow globe out of his hands. As she twirled it around in her hands, she asked, "What are you? What was that?"

David shrugged. "I can teleport. I don't know how or why, I just can. I can go anywhere I want, at anytime. That's how I left the room. That's why I was wet when I came home. I teleported myself to the library after I fell through some ice. It just happened. That was the first place that popped into my mind. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Anna looked up into his excited eyes and shook her head. "Anna, this is a chance for us to be free. Free from all this. Free from the humiliation and sadness and Dad. Look, you're my little sister, and I love you and I want to protect you. But I can't do that here. I don't want to be here, and neither do you. This is a chance for us to start over."

Anna sat down on the bed and thought for a minute. _They were only kids, where would they go? What would they do for the rest of their lives? _She believed every word that he said, but she was still unsure about it. It was risky, but also quite liberating and exciting.

Plus, she knew that David would take care of her. He always had. He would protect her no matter what. Anna placed the snow globe on the bed and smiled at him.

"Okay. I want to go with you. But one condition…"

David raised his eyebrows. "Okay, What?"

"You have to take me to Disney World. No takesies backsies."

David laughed and nodded. Shortly after, they packed up all of Anna's clothes and jumped off to their new life.

Xxx

Eight years later, Anna still doesn't get used to her brother's teleporting. Little did she know, that the one gift that would free them from their former life, would also be the curse that would endanger them more than ever before.

**That's chapter 1! Don't worry, Griffin fans, he will be popping up soon, hopefully by chapter 3. But Please Review!**


	2. Intruder

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/ story alerts! It really motivates me to update the chapters much faster. Anyways, here's chapter 2! I do not own Jumper, just my OC Anna.**

Chapter 2-Intruder

"David, can you turn it down? I'm trying to study," Anna asked as she tried to focus on her notes for her Human Anatomy class. David sighed but turned the volume down on the television.

It had been eight years since Anna and David had escaped their horrid home life and left Ann Arbor. Now they lived in a stylish loft in downtown Manhattan. While Anna did enjoy their lavish, adventurous lifestyle, she wanted to be glued to reality in some way, which was why she forced David to hire a tutor for her so she could finish school and was now taking pre-med classes at NYU.

"I don't know why you want to college anyways. I mean, who wants to stay in one place when you can have the world at your fingertips?" David asked suddenly from the kitchen.

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, some of us want to do more than screw hot chicks and steal money. I want to do something with my life, Davy. You only get one."

"This is why I live mine to the fullest. So what time you have to go to class?"

Anna fiddled with her necklace and glanced at the purple Ed Hardy watch David had gotten her for her 19th birthday. "Oh, dammit, I'm late! See what happens when I can't focus!" Anna hastily grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"London." David said abruptly. Anna stopped, nodded, and closed the door behind her. That was their 'code' so to speak. Whenever David wanted to jump somewhere, he blurted out the name of the city and gave her the choice whether to go with him or not. A nod was a 'go ahead without me' and a sigh was 'shut up, I'm coming'.

Anna worried about her brother as he never thought to be responsible, except when it came to her well-being. As she climbed into a taxi, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, like something was coming, something huge.

Xxx

"Hey, Anna, how's it going?" Paul, the receptionist greeted her as she entered the lobby. Anna found it rather creepy as even though Paul was married, he always tried to flirt with her or checked her out whenever she entered.

While Anna did attract a good amount of male attention wherever she went, she never acknowledged it as she thought it would be too risky to do so.

"Well, um, I just got back from my night classes. Is my brother home?"

Paul nodded. "Walked through the door a few minutes ago. Have a good night!" Anna returned his wave half heartedly and hurried to the elevator.

As Anna proceeded to unlock the door, she heard a loud crash and another male's voice from the other side. _No! Please let_ _David be alright_, she thought to herself as she snuck in unnoticed.

Anna covered her mouth as she watched David fall from the balcony and land on the floor. A dark-skinned man with white-grey hair retreated to jump on him, but David jumped away from him just in time.

The man pulled out a tube and a silver cord shot out and grabbed David's leg. David howled in pain as he crawled along the floor.

Anna hid herself behind a shelf and found a statue of a warrior prince. Anna smiled to herself as it had a pointed spear. Then, she got down on her knees and crawled around the room silently.

"You think you can go on like this forever, living like this with no consequences. There are always consequences!" said the man as he stabbed the cord's handle into the ground.

Anna decided to do a sneak attack as the man was kneeled beside David on the ground. As she tiptoed behind the man, she lifted the statue and swung it across the side of his face. The man collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Anna!" David gasped as he struggled against the cords.

"David, it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here. Just hold on." Anna hastily searched the room for some pliers and cut the cords. AS the man began to stir, David wrapped his arms around her and jumped them into his closet.

"David, what is going on? What's happening?" Anna asked worriedly.

David shook his head and began grabbing several bags of money. Anna screamed when suddenly a huge hole erupted in the wall.

"You think you can go on hiding, and running! Well, not anymore!" the man yelled.

David grabbed Anna's arm and jumped them back to his old room in Ann Arbor.

William flinched when he heard a loud noise from upstairs. "David? Anna?" William yelled as he climbed up the stairs.

David instantly jumped in front of her and dropped the bags of money. Anna held onto his arm as William yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kids! Kids, wait! I don't know if I'm going crazy here or not, as I don't know a lot of things these days, but if you can hear me…wait! Just wait, okay!" William closed the door and returned a second later. David handed Anna the bags but hesitated as he waited for their father to finish.

"It's okay, you can come home. Anytime you want." Tears formed in Anna's eyes and she glanced at David. He shook his head as if to say, "He's hasn't changed. Don't believe him." Anna glanced away and whispered, "Goodbye, Dad."

As David grabbed Anna's hand, he answered, "You're not that crazy," and jumped them just as William bursted into the room.

Xxx

David jumped them to a nearby park and Anna fell on her knees, consumed with her emotions. David knelt beside her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Anna. It's alright."

Anna looked up at him and shook her head. "No! It is not alright David! You were almost killed! We almost died tonight! Okay, you need to tell me what's going on! Who was that man that attacked you?"

David wiped the tears from her face and helped her stand. "His name is Roland. He knows about me, what I can do. He was at the apartment already when I came back, and then he shot me with that tube thing. I don't know what it is, only that it keeps me from jumping. Honestly, that's everything."

Anna only sobbed harder. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Her brother was being hunted because of his gift, and now it was only a matter a time before they figured out that she was his sister, and they hunted her too.

"David, what are we going to do?"

David bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should lie low for a while."

Anna wiped her face with her hoodie's sleeve and nodded in agreement. "Okay, where to next?"

David pondered for a minute. "Well, if you don't mind, I was thinking about catching up with an old friend."

Xxx

Anna pulled on the hem of her new skirt as she followed David down the sidewalk. Anna glanced up at the tan house and muttered under her breath as she realized where they were.

"David, you have got to be kidding. Millie! As we're not in enough trouble, and now you're going to drag her into this! Are you sure those electric shocks didn't kill a few of your brain cells?"  
"You're the doctor, you should know." He shot back. Anna huffed and placed her hands in her jacket pockets as they walked onto the front porch.

"If that Roland guy is out to kill me, then I want to get some things off my chest. I haven't seen her in 8 years. I want to see her, so will you please be nice for once? This is important to me."

Anna sighed and circled a halo around her head with her index finger. David smiled and rang the doorbell.

A woman, in her mid-40s, answered. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Um, hi, Mrs. Harris, it's me, David. Oh, and you remember my sister, Anna."

The woman's deep brown eyes widened and gasped, "David? Anna? David Rice? Millie was right, you're not..."

"Dead, I know." David finished. Anna glanced down the street for any signs of trouble as Mrs. Harris hugged David relieved.

Then, she hugged Anna as well. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it! You've grown up so much! And your sister is lovely young lady as well! I'm just so glad that you're okay." Said Mrs. Harris.

"Thanks, but actually, we were hoping if you could tell us where to find Millie," said Anna.

"Oh, Millie's got her own place now, over on Morton. Number 260. She works at sports bar on campus." Anna thanked Mrs. Harris and they continued on their way.

"So, dear brother, what are you gonna do? Burst in and ask her to marry you?" Anna smirked.

David blushed slightly and shook his head. "No, like I said, I just want to stop by and say hi."

A short while later, they entered the bar and spotted Millie at the counter. David straightened out his clothes and Anna stifled a laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just… all the girls you screw, and you still get nervous around one girl. I think it's kinda funny."

David frowned. "Do I look okay?"

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, you look fine. Stop stressing and go talk to her. Sheesh."

David patted his hair once more and whispered low so only Anna could hear, "Stay close and out of trouble, okay?"

Anna nodded and rolled her eyes. She was 19 years old; she had some clue on how to act. Just then, a guy with a gruffy beard passed by, and looked Anna up and down. Anna muttered under her breath and then the guy glanced up at David in shock.

"Oh, crap! Rice boy! Mark, Mark Kobold!" Mark pointed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

David glanced at Millie and grabbed Anna's arm, leading her out of the bar.

"Sorry, man, I don't know you." David answered. Anna raised her eyebrows. David hated Mark as he always used to tease David and make David's life miserable when he got the chance.

To David's horror, Mark trailer after them. "Is this real? Am I seeing a ghost? Is this some kind of sixth sense shit?"

Mark stepped in front of David, blocking his path. "Look, man, I don't know what you're talking about. Just let us pass."

"Hey, look, everybody, it's Rice boy! Don't you wanna grab a beer with an old pal from high school? Your cute little girlfriend can join us if you want." Mark winked at Anna and she flashed him her middle finger as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, dude, I'm not that kinda of guy anymore. Oh, and by the way, she's my sister, hence the family resemblance. So we're gonna go now." David replied darkly. Mark stepped aside but one voice stopped David from taking another step.

"David?"

The three of them turned their attention to the petite brown-haired girl standing behind them. Anna wiggled out of David's hold and smiled at Millie.

David gulped. "Hey."

Millie grinned. "So, you were gonna stop by and not say anything?"

David replied nervously, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Anna bit her lip to keep from laughing but a small squeal escaped. David was so lying as he had been watching her for about half an hour or so.

"Hi, I'm Anna, his sister." Anna jerked her head in David's direction and grinned.

Millie nodded and said, "I can tell, you guys look alike, well, except for the hair. But still, David, you can't lie since I know that you've probably been staring for the past 45 minutes."

_Busted! I like her already_, Anna thought to herself. She covered her mouth to keep from falling over from laughter.

"Look, I hate to break up this little reunion, but, sweetheart, why don't you go make me a drink? And get this cutie one for me, too." Mark slurred as he nodded in Anna's direction. Suddenly, Mark slapped Millie's thigh and David punched him square in the face.

"David!" Both Millie and Anna screamed in unison.

A fight erupted between the guys and Anna watched in shock as David tackled Mark through a fence.

Millie turned to her and asked concerned, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about Mark. He can be an ass sometimes."

Anna nodded and waved her hand. She kept waiting for David to climb back through the fence or hear his yelps of pain, but nothing.

_Oh, no! Please don't tell me that he jumped! Not here!_ Anna screamed inside her mind.

Anna followed Millie to the fence just as David walked through.

"Where's Mark?" Millie asked.

David gasped, "He, uh, took off. I don't think he's gonna come back anytime soon." Millie breathed in relief, and Anna shook her head.

"This is so not good," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you okay?" David asked as they followed Millie back inside of the bar. David and Anna sat on the empty bar stools at the counter as Millie got some ice for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what were you thinking? Where is Mark?" Anna whispered.

"He's gone, that's all that matters." David smiled a small smile at her and she glared at him. It seemed as if the more time passed the more reckless and irresponsible he got.

Anna instantly felt nervous, like she was being watched. She rubbed her fingers over her necklace, the only thing their mother left to her, and glanced around the crowded bar.

Then, she noticed someone _was_ watching her. He wore all black and had wild, brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He glared at her and she blushed as she diverted her attention elsewhere.

She nudged David in the ribs. "Do you know that guy?" Anna jerked her head behind her.

David raised his eyebrows and asked, "What guy?"

Anna turned around and realized that the man was gone. "What? He was just there! There was someone there a minute ago!"

David shook his head at her and Anna rested her head on the countertop.

Her head didn't pop up until David asked Millie, "So come to Rome with me."

"Sure."

Xxx

"Okay, while you're in Rome playing house with Millie, what am I going to do?" Anna asked as David packed up his suitcase. David had gotten them some rooms at the nearby Comfort Inn and was preparing to board a flight in the next hour.

"See how much information you can find on this Roland guy. If you find anything, let me know." David pulled out a plastic bag from under the bed and handed her a cell phone. Then he motioned to one of the pockets on his jacket.

"My number is already imputed into your phone. All you have to do is hold down the 2 button to call me instantly. I'll come back as soon as you need me. Be safe, okay?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, sure." David kissed her forehead before he blinked from sight.

Xxx

It had been about a day since David had left with Millie, and Anna kept herself busy by studying or researching Roland on the laptop David left her.

All she found was that Roland worked for the NSA and had no next to none contact information.

"Urg! That's just dandy," Anna muttered to herself before tossing the laptop aside. She sighed and looked out of the window.

In an instant, David appeared, and stared at her with sad eyes.

"Dad's hurt. He's been stabbed. I found him and took him to a hospital. He's gonna be okay, but I need to get you out of here now."

"Wait, what? Where are we going? Where's Millie?" Anna asked as she grabbed her cell phone and her backpack.

"She's fine. Um, I'm going to ask a….friend if you can stay with him for a while. Don't worry it's only temporary." David said uncertainly.

Anna was unsure about his so-called 'friend' but she knew that if they had already gotten to their dad, it was only a matter of time before they found her.

"Okay, let's go." David took her arm and jumped her to a cave of some sorts.

"What the hell?" a thickly British accented voice yelled from behind them.

**Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 2! I've already started work on Chapter 3 so it should be up soon. The next chapter will be mainly Anna/Griffin stuff so it should be interesting. Please review!**


	3. Houseguest

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 3! In the movie, David and Millie stay in Rome for a day or two, so Anna's and Griffin's 'bonding' had to be rushed somewhat, which is why Griffin's hostile personality is a little tweaked in this. (Espcially since I had to make it up)Plus, I wrote, rewrote, and watched the movie several times till I was satisfied with it. I do not own Jumper or Griffin (Teardrop) but I own Anna**. **(P.S. There is a link on my profile to see my representation of Anna.)**

Chapter 3-Houseguest

"David, where are we?" Anna asked as she glanced around. It seemed as if they were in a cave, but there was a fridge, a computer, and drawings all over the walls.

David walked over to the man Anna had spotted from before. He stood up and glanced between David and Anna.

"David, what is this? What is she doing here?" Griffin asked.

David sighed and opened his mouth to explain, but then something caught his eye. "There's more of them?" he asked as he stepped over an unconscious Paladin's body.

"Yeah, hundreds more. I'm tracking about ten right now. What do you care? There's lots more," Griffin answered bored.

Anna clutched her backpack more tightly and asked, "Are you a Jumper, too?"

Griffin rolled his eyes at her and nodded. Anna could tell that he was easily annoyed and distracted herself by looking at the strange drawings on the walls.

"Well, what about the rest?" David asked as he plopped down in front of the television.

"What about the rest? Like I said, I hunt them. They're Paladins. Paladins have been killing Jumpers for years. Since medieval times, the salem witch trials, all of that." Griffin answered.

Anna was clearly interested now and slowly paced over to where David was sitting. She made sure to put some distance between her and Griffin.

"Why do they hunt Jumpers?" She asked quietly.

Griffin huffed and replied, "Because we can do whatever the hell we want. And they'll kill anyone that gets in their way, like your family, friends, the little girlfriend he's been taking around Rome with him. They're dead. All of them."

Anna gasped at this revelation and looked at David. David looked at Griffin for a moment and sighed.

"Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about. This is my sister, Anna, and she needs a place to stay. Just until I find Roland and end this," David started in, but Griffin cut him off.

"No, this isn't some kind of clubhouse. I suggest Mount Everest. No one would think to look for her there." Griffin snorted.

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes. " Okay, who peed in your coke can? David, let's go. I don't want to stay someplace where I'm not wanted. Let's just get out of here."

"David, you better listen to her. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my game…" Griffin trailed off, as he glanced at Anna and gasped.

He couldn't believe it. The item he had been searching for the past 7 years was right in front of him, around Anna's neck.

He sighed and cursed under his breath. "Fine, she can stay here. But don't get too happy because as soon either of us find Roland, then she's outta here. Now can I get back to my game please?"

David smiled a small smile at Griffin, who just cursed some more. Anna groaned as David hugged her goodbye before he returned to Millie.

"So, um, where do I…" Anna attempted to ask, but then Griffin paused his game and said, "Look, this is how this is going to work. You're going to be quiet, and I'm going to pretend like you don't exist. Alright?"

Anna huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. Griffin returned to his game, and Anna walked around the room.

There was random junk everywhere, like a mop, a stack of newspapers, and she swore she saw a flamethrower.

Anna looked over at Griffin, who glanced back at her at that exact moment. Their eyes locked for a split second, and Anna blushed slightly when she noticed that he had the same eye color as her.

Griffin paused his game and muttered, "Look, I'm going to get some takeout, do you want some?"

"What? Is your way of being nice?"

"Well, I could drop you off in the Atlantic. I know the place of a nice little shark pit around Cuba."

Anna sighed and said, "Sure. Whatever works."

Griffin rolled his eyes and jumped out of sight. Anna plopped down on his chair and began playing the Xbox.

A short while later, he returned and threw the takeout box at her face. It bounced off and landed in her lap.

"Ow! That hurt!" She moaned as she paused the game.

"Well, how do you think I feel about you touching my stuff!" he yelled. Anna groaned and threw the controller at his feet.

Griffin picked it up while muttering profanities under his breath. He jumped to the armchair and started a new game. After a while, Anna finished her food and became very bored.

"Is this what you do all day, play video games and eat?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Griffin nodded absently, focused on his game. "Do ever do anything else?" she asked. Griffin nodded again. "Like what?" she asked innocently.

Griffin was becoming kinda annoyed at her questioning him, but in a very, _very_ small part of his mind, he enjoyed that she was taking an interest in him. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he did think she was rather pretty, and he adored her blue eyes almost as much as she adored his.

He shrugged. Then, Anna stood up from the couch and took a quick glance at his drawings. The predominant face that he drew was Roland's. Anna looked at his desk and saw maps, pictures, and locations of Paladins scrawled across it.

Anna didn't dare touch it, and she didn't notice that Griffin had paused his game to monitor her carefully. Griffin looked her up and down and noticed that, depite the fact that she was wearing jeans and a hoodie, she had a nicely curved body.

Anna glanced out of the courner of her eye to find Griffin checking her out. Surprisingly, it didn't bother her as it usually would have if it were someone else.

"How much do you know about Roland?" Anna asked, breaking the silence. Griffin snapped out of his thoughts and raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you and David want to know so much about Roland? I've been tracking him for decades and still come up with nothing."

Anna looked at her feet and shifted slightly. "Well, Roland found my brother and attacked him. I knocked him out and freed David, but then he found our father and tried to kill him. That's why." The waterworks had started and Anna sat down on the dirt ground and sobbed.

Griffin stood there, uncomfortably, wondering if he should comfort the poor girl or not. It wasn't in his nature to be nurturing. He sighed, slumped beside her and gently patted her shoulder. Anna leaned over and sobbed on his shoulder.

Anna just wanted to let out her frustrations and sadness, even if it meant bawling on some stranger's shoulder. It felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her, and she couldn't stop it as fast as it began to unravel.

Griffin cleared his throat a few seconds later, and Anna wiped her face. Then, something caught her eye, and her curiosity got the best of her.

"What is that?" she asked as she pointed at the scar on Griffin's neck.

"Roland gave me this during our first round in Nepal. You don't want to see the one he gave me back in Prague. Look, you should just forget it, forget Roland. Besides, I'm the one who wants to kill him, not you or David, so just leave it to me."

Anna stood up and sighed. "Fine, have it your way. I never wanted to be a part of this anyways."

Anna resumed her place on the couch just as Griffin restarted his game, as if nothing happened.

Xxx

The next day, Anna was becoming bored out her mind. Last night, she was forced to sleep on the couch, and now she was becoming annoyed at Griffin since he kept playing his Xbox everytime she tried to study.

Anna rolled her eyes at him and asked, "So, what are you playing?"

"Halo." His eyes stayed locked onto the television when he answered.

"Cool. Do you mind if I join you?" She asked as she set her Human Anatomy textbook to the side.

Griffin smirked and said, "A girl like you playing Halo? Ha, ha, not likely."

Anna replied, "Uh, hello, I do have an older brother, remember? We play Halo all the time. You're just scared that I might kick your ass."

Griffin paused his game and in a few seconds, he handed her a controller.

"Fine, but just keep up, okay, girly?" He said with slight annoyance.

Anna smiled and about an hour later, she was kicking more butt than he was.

"Griffin, how long have you been jumping?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Since, I was five."

Anna raised her eyebrows. When she had asked David the same question, he gave her the exact same answer. Anna wondered, _Did all jumpers start jumping at five years old?_

"Well, how did you keep it a secret from your family?"

Griffin sighed, "It was sort of easy when they weren't around."

"Oh." Anna figured that she was getting a little too personal for Griffin's taste, so she decided not to ask anymore questions and just focus on the game.

Soon, Anna noticed that Griffin was barely keeping up with her in the game, and she realized that he had fallen asleep.

Anna sighed and paused the game, looking at Griffin as she did so. He looked so cute and peaceful, and she wondered what he was dreaming about.

Suddenly, Anna got an idea. Not a good one, but one nonetheless.

She got up from the couch as quietly as she could, and tiptoed over to a far corner of the lair where she had laid her backpack.

She paused when she heard Griffin shift in his chair and mumble in his sleep. She giggled as quietly as she could, as she heard Griffin mumble something along the lines of, 'Die, Roland, Die'.

Anna put on her backpack and noticed an opening behind her. She glanced at Griffin once more, smiled a small sad smile at him, and then walked right out of the lair into the harsh, smoldering desert.

Xxx

Griffin jumped out of his chair when he heard David appear right next to him and started shifting through his drawings and maps.

"What are you doing? Don't touch those!" Griffin screamed as he lunged at David.

David threw him off and yelled, " I need to find Roland, okay? There's this girl, and her flight lands in a few hours."

"Well, none of that stuff is going to help you, it like four years old."

"Fine, then. Griffin, have you real Marvel Team-Up?"

"Yeah, I've read it, why?" Griffin raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you know how the superheroes team up for a limited run? Well, I figured we could do that. You know, save her, kill him, and then this is done. Do we have a deal?"

Griffin deliberated this for a moment. Even though he was the 'lone wolf' persey, he wanted to kill Roland more than anything, and here was David, offering him the chance to do it.

Griffin nodded and replied, "Okay, man, I got your back. It's not like I'm gonna get rid of you, anyways."

David smiled and said, "Thanks, man."

Then, he noticed something was missing, or better yet, someone.

_Oh shit, Anna!_ "Um, Griffin, where's my sister?"

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I've been busy with school, and my other fanfics, but I was working hard on this one too. I hoped that I got Griffin right, or at least close to it. I know it seemed very unlikely that Griffin would take Anna in like that, but I kind of drew inspiration from Disney's Beauty and the Beast as a way for them to bond in a short period of time. (I mean, if it worked for Belle and the Beast, it could work for Griffin and Anna!) The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. The Limited Run Begins

"How should I know? I'm not her babysitter," Griffin shrugged.

"Well, she was here, wasn't she? Griffin, if you did anything to her, I swear I'll-" David glared, but Griffin cut him off.

"Look, I don't where she is, alright? We were playing video games, and I must've nodded off. I don't know where she went!" Griffin yelled back.

David said, "She's not a jumper, Griffin, and your 'lair' is in the middle of a desert. Where do you think she could've gone?"

Griffin turned his head toward the lair's opening, and David gasped.

"Do really think your sister's so dumb as to try to walk for hundreds of miles in the desert?" I mean, who would do that?" Griffin huffed.

David replied solemnly, "Anna would, that's who. She would try to get away from here as far as she could, even though she's not a jumper."

"David, we don't have time for this, since you're little girlfriend's plane is going to be landing in a few hours, and Roland will be right on her tail. That will be the time when we will be able to get him and end this. Look, you go check up on the flight and meet me back here, and I'll try to find your crazy sister, okay?"

David glanced at the entrance once more, and nodded before jumping to Michigan.

Griffin rolled his eyes after David left. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into, but if he could get Roland's head on a platter, then it would be worth it.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Anna took another sip of the Sprite that she had stolen from Griffin's fridge before she took another step.

Her black Vans were full of sand and she was sweating, despite the fact that the sun was beginning to set, so it was much cooler than when she had left the lair.

She knelt onto the soft, sandy ground, and finally rested on her back. She didn't care that she was getting sand in her hair or on her clothes, she just wanted to rest for a while.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours and she couldn't continue on.

_Maybe this WAS a bad idea_, she told herself.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the hot air, just letting her body relax.

Little did she know, a figure had appeared a short distance from her, and sighed heavily, at last having found her.

Griffin marched up to her and then stopped suddenly. Anna looked so peaceful laying there in his shadow, that he thought maybe it was best to leave her there, to keep her out of the way for when he found Roland.

Anna began humming to herself and Griffin cocked his head to the side, amused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not caring about whether she would be mad if he was there or not.

Anna's eyes flew open, and she saw Griffin standing over her, amusement written all over his face.

"What? How did you find me?"She asked as she stood up and started dusting herself off.

"Well, I just followed your footprints from the lair before the sand covered them up," Griffin replied, shifting his feet in the hot sand.

"Why would you come after me? It's not like you care or anything."

Griffin would never admit this out loud but in all honesty, he did care, because he was so bloody attracted to her. She was pretty, she kicked his ass at Halo, and she stood up to Roland to save her brother, putting herself at risk in the process. How many girls can say that?

Griffin looked away and answered, "You're right, I don't care, I came here as a…favor to your brother. Look, if you want to keep walking through endless desert and become buzzard food, then be my guest. Just give me the necklace."

Anna stared at him wide-eyed and clutched her necklace to her chest. She shook her head fiercly.

"No! Are you crazy?"

Griffin rubbed his temples and glared at her.

"You know why I let you stay in my lair for the past few days? It was because of that necklace. I want it, and you have it, so give it to me."

Griffin reached for her, but she stepped back some distance from him.

"Why? Why do you want it so badly?" She asked him still holding the necklace.

"Because it is part of a tracking device that I took from Roland years ago. When I get that final piece, and I will, I can use it to track jumpers, who are tracked by Paladins, get it?"

Anna shook her head, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Paladins kill Jumpers. I kill Paladins. Ring a bell?"

"So, you're saying that you want to track jumpers so that you can track Paladins, so you can kill Paladins, right?"

"Yes! We have a winner! Now give it to me! If it works, I can use it to find David, and then find Roland. You get your life back, I get my revenge, it's a win-win situation," Griffin was glaring at her now, as he was running out of time.

She shook her head again, but this time, Griffin lunged at her.

Anna gasped, but didn't let go of it when they hit the hot sand.

"No, I'm not letting you have it! It was my mother's!" Anna screamed as they wrestled in the sand.

Anna was grateful that he wasn't hitting her, but he was stronger than she was, so it made it a lot harder to break free of his grip.

It also didn't help with the fact that she could see the blazing fire in his eyes, the blue ones that she adored so much, and the fact that the touch of his hands made the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly.

Anna kneed Griffin in the groin by accident, and the next thing she knew, they were rolling down a hill.

When they landed on a flat piece of ground, Anna toppled on top of him.

She caught her breath and stared into his stunned eyes.

Griffin's eyes softened a little, and he brushed a few of blond strands of hair out of her face.

Anna was stunned, as she didn't know whether to kiss him or run away.

Suddenly, Griffin's hand started inching toward her necklace and Anna decided it was time for desperate means.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his. On instinct, he froze instantly, shocked and confused by the touch, but then his lips melted against hers and he began kissing her back.

Despite the sand, his lips were soft, and the kiss was gentle and passionate.

Anna lifted her head and rested beside him, her mind and heart racing at lightning speed.

Griffin, on the other hand, was wondering what had come over him when she kissed him. He was so used to not letting anyone in, not letting anyone get close to him, that she had taken by surprise.

He realized that his attraction to her was stronger than he thought, and that he actually liked her. It was too early to call it love, as they had only known each other for a few days, but there was definitely like between them.

When Anna unclasped her necklace and placed it in his open palm, it shocked him even more.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She shrugged and said, "Look, I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to fight anymore. You have a better use for it than I do, so you can have it. It's yours now."

Griffin smiled at her, and she smiled back. Anna didn't know what had came over her either, a minute ago she was fighting with him over that necklace, and now she was handing it to him.

It was that kiss. Even though that kiss had been out of desperation and as a distraction, it had changed them somehow.

Anna bit her lip, hoping that David wouldn't find out about them.

Xxx

A few minutes later, Griffin jumped them outside of his lair. It was a little awkward when he had to put his arm around her waist, and Griffin smirked when he noticed Anna blush.

"Um, thank you, for this," Griffin said, twirling the necklace in his hands.

Anna smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

Suddenly, they heard two voices arguing inside, and David emereged.

Anna ran towards her brother, and he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"You're okay! Thank goodness. Don't ever do that again you crazy nut!" David exclaimed. He was relieved to see that his sister was still alive and nodded at Griffin.

Griffin placed the necklace in his pocket and glared at David when Millie appeared from behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Griffin and Anna asked in unison.

"There's three of you? David, what is going on?" Millie asked, desperate.

Anna glared at her brother. She had warned him about involving Millie in this, but now it was too late.

"David, what have you done? They have a machine that can open wormholes. You brought her here, so they're going to be here any minute!" Griffin yelled before he jumped inside.

Anna punched David in the arm and muttered, "Idiot."

Anna gasped as she saw what was happening, and it wasn't good.

**Author's Note: I love you guys and your reviews soooo much that I wrote this within a few hours of posting the previous chapter! Plus, I kind of owed you guys for not updating in months, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 5 will be on its way soon, but in the meantime, please review!**


	5. Battle

Anna stood beside Griffin as the jump scar began to open and covered her mouth with her hands.

David jumped next to them and yelled, "Griffin, we got to go, now!"

Griffin yelled, "What have you done? DAVID, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The jump scar began flashing and Griffin knew that it was only a matter of seconds until the Paladins came through.

He placed his hands around Anna's waist and jumped them behind a pillar in the back of the lair.

David hid behind another pillar on the other side of the room just as Roland and another Paladin came though the jump scar.

Griffin shifted himself to make sure that he was in front of Anna, shielding her. Anna held his arm tightly and hid her face behind his shoulder.

Suddenly, Anna noticed that the flamethrower was sitting in a corner two feet away from them.

Anna poked Griffin's side, and when he turned to look at her, she pointed her head towards the flamethrower.

Griffin grinned and nodded at her. As Griffin grabbed it, there was a large crashing sound and David's whimpering followed.

Anna peered behind the pillar and saw her brother bound to a wall by electric cables, muttering something to Roland.

He was struggling, but Anna knew that she couldn't help him as Roland was about to stab him with the knife as he mumbled something back to him.

"I'm different!"Griffin yelled and squeezed the trigger, thus spreading flames in Roland's direction.

Anna took that as her cue and sprinted as fast as she could to David.

She yelped when a cable grabbed her right ankle and she fell to the ground.

"I killed your mom, I killed your dad, and now I'm going to kill your girlfriend, too," Roland yelled inches away from her.

Anna screamed, but before Roland could put a hand on her, Griffin jumped and punched him through the back wall.

Anna rolled over onto her back and screamed when she saw the other Paladin's scorched corpse lying next to her.

"Anna! Anna, help!"David gasped as he continued to struggle in the cables.

Anna unwrapped the cable from her ankle and glanced around the lair. She found a giant pair of pliers and decided to use those.

"David! David!" Millie yelled as she entered the lair.

Then, everyone screamed in terror as a bus crashed through the side of the lair. Anna ran over to Millie as Roland began rummaging through the rubble.

"Millie, Anna, RUN!" David yelled in a hoarse voice.

Millie grabbed a nearby hammer and shook her head. Anna stood in front of her and held up the pliers. Even though they were pliers, she was sure that she could use them as a weapon.

Griffin jumped beside the girls and used the flamethrower on Roland, who jumped back through the wormhole.

Griffin followed him and Anna hurried to David.

"Look, I'm going to get you down from there so you can get us out of here, alright?" Anna said, sternly.

Millie walked over to them as Anna found a chest and began cutting the cables around David.

David fell to the ground and Millie helped him out of the cables.

"Can we leave now, please?" Millie pleaded.

David nodded and muttered, "You. It was always you. Now, take a deep breath, okay?"

Anna rolled her eyes at the couple and yelped when Griffin slammed into the ground, clutching a large silver chest.

"I got it! I trapped them there. Without the machine, they're screwed," he said between breaths.

Suddenly, a silver cable flew through the worm hole and wrapped around Millie's waist. In the next moment, she was snatched back through the wormhole, into the dangerous clutches of the Paladins.

"NO!" David yelled.

Anna covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"Aww, crap. I didn't expect that. I didn't know," Griffin said shocked.

**Author's Note: So this chapter was mostly a filler chapter for the most part. As for those who are curious about the future of this story, I am pleased to announce that I have 3-4 post-movie chapters planned out and ready to be written. So please review, it's moves my muses when I get them!**


	6. Rescue

"Griffin, what are we going do? I have to get her out of there! WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!" David yelled at Griffin, desperate.

Anna, on the other hand, was trying to catch her breath. She had been standing so close to Millie that she could've ended up getting captured too, but by some small miracle of fate, she didn't. Now she was stuck in the lair, listening to Griffin and David argue.

"Yeah, I can hear you! It's a shame, it really is, but we all have to make sacrifices once in a while," Griffin shrugged.

Anna spotted Griffin punching some numbers into a metal case, and then he began rummaging through some papers on a nearby desk.

"Where's that detonator?" Griffin mumbled.

Anna walked over to the case and gasped when she realized what was inside.

"Griffin, you can't be serious. Please tell me that you are not going to blow that place up with Millie inside, are you?" she asked, exasperated.

"Of course, I am. There's a whole bunch of them there, and I'm going to blow that place up to Timbuktu," Griffin murmured while programming the detonator.

David huffed and yelled, "Well, I don't see you making any sacrifices!"

Griffin shuffled through some more papers and yelled back, "You know what, I made mine! When I was five, they came to my house and killed my parents."

David jumped the bomb's case so fast that Anna had barely any time to blink.

Griffin shook his head and sighed, then he followed David's jump scar.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes after they left. She glanced around the lair, which was a huge mess at this point.

Anna figured that there was no way to salvage the lair, but to pass the time until the boys returned, she decided to clean up a little.

A short while later, David returned alone, detonator in hand. Anna dropped the trash bag in her haste to embrace him.

"Thank goodness, you're okay. Where's Griffin?" Anna asked.

"Um, he's a little…preoccupied at the moment. Look, Anna, I'm gonna get you out of here and then I'm going to save Millie," David said, hurriedly as he grabbed her hand.

Anna snatched it back and shook her head.

"No, David. You can't go back there alone. Where's Griffin? What did you do to him?" Anna demanded.

"Look, I had to get him out of the way; otherwise, he would've risked killing Millie while trying to kill Roland. Besides, whose side are you on, anyways?"

Anna smiled a small smile and replied, "Fine, David, go be a hero. Just be careful, alright? I'll be waiting for you to come back in one piece."

David hugged his sister, maybe for the last time, and kissed her forehead. Anna watched him disappear out of sight and looked at the silver chest Griffin had stolen from the Paladins.

She knew all too well that David wasn't a killer, so she was pretty sure that whatever had happened between him and Griffin, he had left Griffin alive. But where?

Anna paced around the not-so-messed-up part of the lair, and stumbled over the chest.

Anna sighed and twisted the knob to turn it on. It lit up almost immediately, and she pushed it in the area where David had arrived, in hopes that she would be able to open the jump scar.

The machine recognized the wormhole, and began opening it.

Anna gulped, took a deep breath and ran through it.

Xxx

Griffin shook the power lines again, and, once more, he didn't budge from that spot. He knew it would be useless to jump as there were electric cables all around him.

Griffin groaned in anger and exhaustion and hoped that a miracle would come to free him from this nightmare.

Suddenly, a bomb hit a faraway power line, and the towers began to collapse, one by one, like a domino effect.

Griffin panicked and tried to move as much as he could, but his body was too exausted and he was too constricted by the cables.

The tower he was trapped in began to crumble and Griffin fell to the ground along with it. Luckily, a large dirt mound beneath him broke his fall, and he managed to use the last little bit of strength he had to free himself from the cables.

Then, he lifted a few of the metal bars and eased through a small opening. He crawled as far as he could away from the tower, until he was just too tired to go any further.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Anna had watched the whole thing unfold, but she kept her distance as it was too dangerous for her to get Griffin out of the power lines.

Her heart sank when the tower began to collapse, with Griffin along with it. She was sure he was dead, but then she noticed that he had landed on a dirt mound and was trying to break out of the cables.

When he made his way out of the tower, he had crawled a good distance, and then he stopped and his head plopped to the ground.

Anna gasped and raced to his side, avoiding the power lines. She put her index and middle finger to his neck to feel his pulse, and sighed in relief when she felt one.

"It's okay, Griffin, I'm gonna get you out of here," she murmured.

She grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and half-carried him to the wormhole.

She pushed him through it, and when she jumped through, she landed on top of his unconscious body.

Griffin coughed and moaned a little, and Anna shut off the machine.

She was so happy that Griffin was alive, but at the same time, she was sad that David might not be.

Xxx

"Where am I? What happened?" Griffin groaned as he started to regain consciousness.

He realized that he was back at the lair, well what was left of it, and Anna was seated beside him, taping a gauze pad to his arm.

Anna wiped his forehead with a cold, damp cloth and handed him some pills and a bottle of water, which he took hesitantly.

"Well, all I know is that David left you in those power lines, and went back to save Millie without you. I asked to stay here, since I figured I was safer here than anywhere else he could've taken me.

Then, I used that machine to come and find you. When you freed yourself from those power lines, you passed out, and I brought you back here. You were pretty banged up, but you should be fine now that I've stitched you up," Anna answered.

Griffin stared at her, speechless. Anna just stared back, waiting for a 'thank you', which she was probably not going to get.

Griffin just couldn't believe that she had saved his life like that. No one had ever done that before. It was so foreign to him, that it took him some time to gain his composure.

Griffin opened his mouth to say something, but then, David jumped into the lair.

Anna hopped out of her chair and embraced him, sobbing.

"I'm so glad you're okay! For a moment there, I thought something had happened to you. Is everything all right? Where's Millie?" Anna gasped between sobs.

David patted her head and replied, "It's fine, I took care of Roland. He's not going to be a problem anymore. Millie's fine, too. She's a little shaken up though, after everything that happened."

Griffin sat up on the couch, and was watching Anna and David enjoy their private family moment.

As much as he wanted to rip David's heart out for leaving him to die, he couldn't with Anna in the way. Plus, he was still too tired and sore to even move from the couch.

David looked up and noticed Griffin's presence. He cleared his throat and stared down at Anna questioningly.

"What, David? You left him to die! I knew that you wouldn't go back for him, so I did. Just deal with it, okay?" Anna huffed as she wiped the tears from her face. David sighed and nodded.

"Griffin, I just want to say thanks for everything, and I'm sorry for what I did to you. But Roland's gone and everything is how it should be now. Anna and I are gonna go on with our lives and we won't bother you anymore. Bye Griffin," David said, quite sincerely.

Griffin huffed and waved his hand, dismissing him.

Anna gathered her things in silence, and then walked over to Griffin. She stroked his forehead and kissed it.

Then, she whispered, "Good-bye, Griffin."

Griffin nodded and turned away from her. But out of the corner of his eye, he watched her jump out of his life.

**Author's Note: Thank you guys soooo much for the awesome reviews! Now, we are officially off the movie script but this story ain't over yet! I have a few more surprises in store for the next couple of chapters, but this story will end on a happy note, trust me. I'm on spring break now, so I have A LOT of free time which I will be using to finish this story, but not that much as we just got a new puppy. But anyways, please review!**


	7. Unhappy Reunion

**A month later…**

"So what are your plans for the weekend, Anna?" Doug, Anna's coworker, asked as they finished stacking boxes in the storage closet of NYU's student store.

Anna shrugged, "I have a big test on Tuesday, so I'll probably just study the whole weekend. What about you? What are your plans?"

Doug grinned and replied, "I'm taking George out for our two-year anniversary. We're going out to a fancy dinner and then we're going to see a play on Broadway. Hey, Anna, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you ever go out on dates?"

Anna sighed, "I just don't have time for dating right now."

"Look, I know that you're a busy girl, but I still think that you should put aside some time for love. If not, it'll sneak up on you when you least expect it. Well, that's enough life lessons for now; I gotta go meet George in an hour. Bye, love."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes at Doug as he left the storage closet. As Anna finished stacking the last of the boxes, her mind started to wander to the forbidden zone: Griffin O'Connor.

She tried her best not to think about him as much as she could, but sometimes when she was surrounded by silence in moments like these, she couldn't help herself.

She wondered if he was still alive, hunting Paladins. She hoped that he was alright and that he thought about her as much as she did about him, but being the type of guy Griffin was, she highly doubted it.

Then, she began to think about Doug's words. How she hadn't been on a date since she returned to NYU, how she had poured herself into her studies so that she could catch up on the work she missed, and how many guys she had rejected for dates because she couldn't stop thinking about (and secretly pining) after a guy who was absolutely unattainable.

Anna shook Griffin out of her thoughts and grabbed her things from her locker before clocking out for the day. As she walked across the campus, she felt as if someone was following her.

She looked back quickly, and rubbed her forehead, miserably. Even though David had rid them of Roland singlehandedly, Anna still couldn't shake the feeling of fear every time she left her apartment.

Anna sighed and continued on her way, deciding to use her shortcut behind the theater. She had discovered it a while back, and it cut her travel time by 10 minutes. Plus, it was usually barren so she wouldn't have to worry about being followed.

As Anna turned the corner, she saw a young boy being chased by a few Paladins. He looked about 15 or 16, and he was running for life.

Then, he made the wrong decision to jump, and a silver cable wrapped around his ankle, and he fell to the ground.

"No! Please, don't hurt me! I haven't done anything wrong!" the boy pleaded through misty eyes.

Anna whipped out her cell phone to call the police, but then she noticed a familiar figure jump right in front of the boy, blocking him from the Paladins. And he was holding a metal baseball bat.

Anna gasped at the sight of Griffin, and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter like they always did when he was near.

Suddenly, the Paladins began their attack, but Griffin was too fast and much more strategized. He was jumping up and down the alley way and taking out the Paladins one by one.

While the rest of the Paladins' focus was on Griffin, one of them pulled out a knife and stalked toward the young jumper.

Anna knew that she would regret doing this, but she had to do something. She wrapped her gray sweater tightly around her waist, and draped her bag's strap across her body.

Then, she ran up to the Paladin and tackled him to the ground, and slammed his head against the concrete, knocking him unconscious.

Anna stood up and helped the shocked and scared boy out of the cables.

"Thanks miss," the boy breathed out.

"No problem. Just make sure to jump several different places before you jump to your destination, got it?" Anna asked.

The boy nodded and jumped out of sight.

xxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the theater, Griffin finished off the last Paladin and sighed. Tracking and killing Paladins was his life's goal, but now it just seemed like a violent hobby just to pass the time since he had nothing else to live for.

Griffin disposed of the Paladins' bodies and returned to the alley.

Griffin felt a lump rise in his throat when he noticed Anna kneeling beside an unconscious Paladin, checking for a pulse.

Griffin's heart began to beat a little faster than normal and his body temperature rose a little. She was still as beautiful as when he last saw her, and he clamped his hand around the tracking device in his pocket.

Anna sighed, stood up, and angrily kicked the Paladin in the side. He groaned and Anna smiled with satisfaction.

She sighed and gasped when she spotted Griffin standing a few feet in front of her.

"Anna?" Griffin called out.

Anna nodded and said, "Um, hi, Griffin. It's nice to see you again," as she crept a little closer to him.

"Um, you too," he replied, stunned.

"So, no 'hey, how are you' or 'what you been up to' or anything? Or a how about 'sorry for being an ass, and thanks for saving mine' would suffice too," Anna said, sternly.

"Anna…" Griffin started in, but unfortunately he wouldn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"Aww, look what we have here! Our favorite jumper and his girlfriend in a lovers' spat. Oh, I can see that this will be interesting," a deep, male voice echoed from behind Griffin.

A tall man with dark skin and pale blond curls was smirking at us. A small group of Paladins were encircled around him.

"Roger," Griffin murmured.

"Roger? What the hell? Please tell me that you're not related to Roland!" Anna blurted out.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am. He's my older brother; the one trained me to become a Paladin. And now that he's out of the picture, I get to take his job. And my first assignment is to kill the Most Wanted Jumper #1, which is lover boy here," Roger answered menacingly.

Griffin glared at him and gripped his bat tighter. Anna pulled out her phone and began typing her message, not even bothering to look at the keypad since she practically had it engraved in her mind.

Roger paced back and forth, eyeing them, like a predator picking out his prey. Anna gulped and hit send, before dropping the phone to the ground and crushing it with her foot.

This set off a chain reaction, since Roger and the Paladins began shooting out silver cables left and right.

Anna took off as fast as she could but when she turned the corner, strong hands caught her and ripped biceps wrapped around her waist.

Anna tried to wiggle out of the Paladin's grip, but he was too strong. Another Paladin emerged and placed a damp cloth on her face, and that's when she blacked out.

The last thing she remembered was Griffin screaming her name in the distance.

**Author's Note: Okay, I wrote this at 2 A.M. so it's not as detailed as I wanted it to be, but I was just too tired to go back and rewrite it, but it's still good so I posted it anyways. BTW, I was rewatching Jumper the other day, and got a new idea for a future chapter, so I will be returning to the movie for a bit. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be staying in Anna's POV for the rest of the story because my brain refuses let me in on what is happening with Griffin (unless he's with Anna). But just let me know what do you think will happen with Griffin/Anna and what is Roger up to? Please review!**


	8. Rescue Too

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped that you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

_-Adele "Someone Like You"_

As Anna opened her eyes, she began to panic. The last thing she rembered was being in an alley with Griffin, and now she was in an interrogation room, like the ones she saw on Law & Order.

She looked down and realized that she was strapped to a chair, with a weird looking machine attached to her back.

"What is this place? Where am I?" she whispered.

There was a large glass window to her right, but of course, she couldn't see who was on the other side, only her reflection.

Her face was covered in dirt, and her hair was a mess as well, and the expression on her face was one of fear and confusion.

"Well, good morning, sunshine. It's nice to see that you're finally awake. Now, we can get down to business," Roger chimed as he entered the room.

He placed a chair a few feet in front of her and pulled out a large square remote. Anna had a feeling that it was used for a little more than changing channels.

"What do you want?" Anna groaned.

"It's not what I want. It's what THEY want. The people that write my checks. They want Griffin O'Connor, and you know Griffin O'Connor. So I'm offering to make you a deal; tell us what you know, and you get to walk away from this unscathed. What do think?"

Anna shook her head. As much as she would like to be Paladin-free, she wouldn't sell out Griffin like that.

"No, thank you, I'd rather die!" she spat out.

Roger sighed and shook his head. Then, he turned a knob on the remote, and Anna screamed as sudden, electric shocks began pulsing through her body.

Tears streamed down her face and Roger pressed a button on the remote.

Anna gasped for breath and Roger shook his head at her.

"Look, I know how this goes. I have seen it a million times. You love Jumper boy, and Jumper boy loves you, so no matter what I say or do, you won't utter a word. But sadly, it always ends the same. You'll die in here, and he'll go on with his life without you, so don't get your hopes up, sweetheart. There's no way out unless you blab your mouth," he said menacingly.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, and opened her mouth to tell him off, but was cut off by the sound of alarms blaring.

Another Paladin bursted into the room and yelled out, "Sir, we're under attack! It's two Jumpers!"

Anna smirked and Roger glared at her.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" he asked.

"Nope. I just think that you were wrong about him, and that you underestimated me," she replied, confidently.

Roger stood up and started barking orders to the Paladin, but before he retreated he said, "If anyone tries to get in this room, kill her first."

Anna gasped and struggled to free herself from the chair, but ended up falling sideways onto the hard stone floor.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs in hopes that someone would be able to rescue her.

Suddenly, Anna heard the muffled yells of Paladins on the other side of the window.

"I'm in here! Please help me!" Anna screamed.

Anna grinned when Griffin appeared in the room and began untangleling the ropes.

Then he pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut through the contraption hooked onto Anna's back.

Once she was freed, Anna threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Griffin stroked her cheek and smiled a small smile.

When he saw Anna being dragged away by those Paladins, it was like everything had become crystal clear. He had realized that he wasn't about to let her go without a fight.

"I guess we're even now, huh," she whispered in his ear.

"I guess so. But we got go now, I don't think David can hold them up for long," Griffin whispered back.

When Anna pulled away from him, she raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"You guys are working together? Why?"

"Because we had little time and a common goal."

Griffin stood up and held out his hand to her. Anna took it and pulled herself up but then her legs gave out from under her. Griffin held out his arms and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Anna realized that the effects of the machine had weakened her body, and she cursed under her breath. Griffin scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. Suddenly, a countdown blared over the speakers. They had only 5 minutes to get out alive.

Griffin jumped them through hallway after hallway until he found David in the control room, typing on a keyboard. Anna had snuggled her head into Griffin's chest and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as well as her exhaustion, was making her drowsy.

Anna spotted David and called out his name. He whipped his head around and jumped over to them.

Griffin handed Anna over to David and nodded before he disappeared.

"Griffin!" Anna screamed but it was too late.

"He'll be fine, but I need to get you out of here,"David whispered in her ear.

Her heart was calling for Griffin to come back to her, but she knew that he wasn't going to .

David jumped them to a cabin set on a small hilltop. There was a beach behind them and palm trees everywhere.

"David, where are we?" Anna moaned as she felt the drownsiness begin to take over.

"Hawaii. Millie and I have been staying here for a while. It's okay, you'll be safe here."

David jumped them inside and placed Anna on the couch. Millie came up beside me and placed a damp cloth on my forehead.

"Is she alright?" Millie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired," she mumbled before the darkness overtook her.

Xxx

Soon, Anna awoke to find David and Millie whispering in the kitchen about something.

Anna shifted on the couch and sat up. She felt a lot better since when she arrived, but she was still tired.

"David? Millie?" Anna mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

David and Millie stopped talking almost immediately and walked over to her.

Millie asked, "How are you feeling?"

Anna shrugged, "Better than I was before. Wait, what happened to the Paladins? What happened to Griffin?"

David exchanged glances with Millie, and she nodded at him.

David answered, "Well, I don't know about Griffin, but I went back and the facility's gone. Burnt to the ground. Roger's dead, so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Anna stared up at the ceiling, her thought in disarray. _Was Griffin okay? Did he make it out? Was he the one who killed Roger?_

David could tell that Anna's thoughts were on Griffin, and that she cared about him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"David, what happened after the Paladins grabbed me?" Anna asked quietly.

"Well, I got your text and came as soon as I could, but it was too late. Griffin was finishing off the Paladins, but somehow Roger escaped. Then, he told me that you had been kidnapped and that we didn't have very much time until they killed you.

He surprised me when he asked me to team up with him again. I agreed and then he told me about the Paladins' secret facility outside of town. When we got there, he went off to find you, and I went to shut the facility down. It turns out that they had a self-destruct mode in their security system and I programmed it. That's Griffin showed up with you in his arms. That's about it," David replied.

"So what now?" Anna asked looking at him.

"Well, that's for you to decide. Here, I found this in the facility. I figured it might be useful to you," David said as he handed her a large remote with silver buttons.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a remote that creates jumpscars. I haven't figured out how it works, just what it does. Well, um, Millie and I have to run some errands, so we'll be back soon, okay?"

Anna nodded absently, not taking her eyes off of the remote.

After they left, Anna sighed and pulled herself off of the couch. She stood up slowly and smiled to herself when she realized that she was able to walk again without passing out.

Anna looked down at the remote again and bit her lip. She wanted to make sure that Griffin was okay, she had to, since he had just saved her life.

Now, she was definetly sure that he had feelings for her, as she knew that he wouldn't have risked himself for just anybody.

Anna paced around the apartment and finally came to a decision. One that she hoped would be a good idea this time.

xxx

When Anna came through the jumpscar, cold wind hit her body almost immediately and she realized that she was standing in a clearing in a pine forest.

In front of her, stood a tiny log cabin with smoke rising out of the fireplace. Anna raised her eyebrows.

_Well this is an interesting place for a lair_, she thought.

Anna zipped up her jacket and crossed her arms to keep her body temperature up.

She marched right up to the door of the cabin and knocked on it softly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a menacing Brit's voice growled from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Anna. Can I come in? Please, Griffin, it's really cold out here," Anna pleaded.

She breathed in relief when she heard the door unlock, and Griffin appeared in the doorway, clearly surprised to find her there on his porch.

"Wow, I'm surprised you still know how to use a door," Anna smirked as Griffin moved past to let her inside.

"Well, it lets me feel normal every now and again," he mumbled as he closed the door.

When she turned to face him, Anna noticed the various cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"How did you find me?" he asked tugging on his white t-shirt.

"David gave me this," Anna held up the remote, "and I used it to find you. Alaska is an interesting place for a lair, you know."

Griffin smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, Paladins can't hunt you down in a blizzard."

Anna nodded and looked around. There wasn't much in his new lair; just a plasma tv, an Xbox 360, a small loveseat and a small bag of clothes in a far corner of the room.

"Griffin, I just came to say thank you for coming to my rescue. David told me everything, and I know it wasn't easy for you to come back for me. But still, I want to thank you for everything. Um, well, I think I'm going to go now."

Anna sighed and retreated to leave, but Griffin stopped her in her tracks. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, and soon, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, and Griffin wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

Soon, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

Griffin whispered in her ear, "I think this one was better than the last one."

Anna grinned and nodded, "I think so too. I missed you, Griffin. I really missed you a lot."

"You know what? Surprisingly, I did, too."

Anna kissed him again, and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Griffin shrugged and replied, "I guess we'll figure it out. But don't expect me to give you flowers and chocolates on Valentine's Day. That's just not my style."

Anna shook her head at him and whispered, "Well, you say that now…"

xxx

**3 years later… **

Anna grabbed David' hand as they approached a beautiful white mansion. Anna could feel the snow crunch against her black boots, and David's cold hand through her green glove.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as stood on the doorstep.

Anna nodded and squeezed his hand.

David rang the doorbell, and blinked when a young girl opened the door. She glanced at each of them with bored, green eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, slightly annoyed since both of them were silent.

"Um, yes, is Mary here?" David asked.

"Mom!" the girl called out.

David and Anna exchanged glances of sheer amazement and confusion.

Anna gasped as a woman with short brown hair came up behind the girl and let them in. Mary motioned for the girl, whose name was Sophie, to go upstairs.

Sophie galred at the three of them before she retreated out of sight.

"It wasn't easy to find you," David started in.

"You two shouldn't be here," Mary interrupted.

"I know, but I just wanted to know something. Why?" David glared.

"It was hard for me. I had only two options: to leave you, or kill you. So I left. I never stopped thinking about both of you, not for a second," Mary replied, sincerely.

Anna just stared at the ground, not looking at either of them.

"So, I'm a Jumper, and you're a Paladin. What's the plan now?" David asked.

Mary sighed and said, "I love you, so I'm giving you a head start, son."

Mary hugged David good-bye, and then she sighed when she walked over to Anna.

"Anna, I'm sorry for all this. You deserve a better life than this. But you know I love you, right?"

Anna looked away as the tears formed in her eyes. "I believed that when I was a little girl, but now, I'm not so sure. It's not that easy, Mom."

Mary sighed and nodded. She still held out her arms for Anna anyway, and Anna hugged her tightly.

Mary wiped the tears out of her eyes, and wiped her face as well.

"Good-bye, Anna," she whispered.

"Goodbye, Mom. Oh, by the way, I'm getting married," Anna whispered back.

Mary pulled away, and Anna slipped the glove off of her right hand and held it up. Right there on her ring finger, was a 3 carat princess cut diamond ring with a silver band.

"Well, congratulations, my dear. I wish you all the best," Mary said flatly.

Anna smiled and grabbed David's hand as Mary closed the door behind her.

As they headed toward Millie, who was waiting for them at the edge of the lawn, Anna wrapped her arms around David's waist and he kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note: I posted this chapter earlier but then I left something out, and reposted it. So thanks sooo much for the reviews, and for staying with me this far! It's been fun writing this and now there is one last chapter-The Epilogue! Please Review!**


	9. Epilogue: Happy Birthday

**8 years later…**

"Where do you think I should hang the Happy Birthday banner?" Sophie asked Anna.

"Um, over by the fireplace would be best, I think," Anna replied as Millie and Anna were finishing decorating the cake.

To finish it off, Anna placed the number 7 candle on top of the cake and smiled.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Rue is gonna love it!" Millie chimed.

Today was the 7th birthday of Griffin and Anna's daughter, Rue, and Anna was hoping that Griffin and David would be able to keep her occupied long enough for her, Millie, and Sophie to decorate the vast living room of their expansive house.

Anna smiled to herself, happy with the way her life was going. She and Griffin had been happily married for 8 years, and were the proud parents of a Jumper prodigy.

On top of that, the government had found out about the Paladins when a rookie Paladin tried to kill the U.S. Assistant Secretary of State. After that, Paladins were either arrested, went into hiding like David and Anna's mother, Mary, or were killed off in revenge by Jumpers.

After their mother went into hiding, Anna reached out to Sophie and started to build up a relationship. David was hesitant at first, but he eventually came around.

"Sophie, could you make sure that everyone is set for when Rue gets back?" Anna asked.

Sophie nodded and left the room. Millie sat down on a chair and rubbed her enormous belly.

"So, have you and David decided on a name yet?" Anna asked as she wiped down the counter.

"We're kinda undecided right now. Since it's a boy, David wants to name it after him, but I want to name him Charlie after my dad," Millie responded.

"I think Charlie is a great name," Anna agreed.

"Well, how did you come up with the name Rue?"

"When I became really sick when I was pregnant, my doctor put me on bed-rest. I started to become restless, so Sophie bought me the book, _The Hunger Games_, and I fell in love with it immediately. In the book, there was this girl named Rue, and the name just stuck with me."

Millie smiled at Anna and pulled out her cell phone from her sweater's pocket. Sophie barged in and gave them the thumbs up.

"David just sent me a text. They're on their way back now, so we need to get ready," Millie said as she stood up slowly from the chair.

Anna nodded and carried the cake behind her into the crowded living room, where Rue's friends from school and some of their parents and Anna's coworkers from the clinic were hustling to find a good hiding space.

Once everyone had been settled, Millie stood in the center of the room, next to Anna and Sophie. Sophie lit the candle, and someone turned off the lights.

A minute later, David's and Griffin's voices were arguing on the porch outside, until a high-pitched little girl's voice interrupted, "But Daddy, did you really have to punch him?"

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering what trouble her husband had caused this time. She swore Griffin got into as much trouble as Rue did, and he was a grown man!

"Well at least the guy knows that he can't rip-off everybody," Griffin growled as he unlocked the door.

When Rue walked into the room, someone turned on the lights and everyone jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Rue's innocent blue eyes lit up, and a huge grin spread across her cute little face. She ran towards her mother, her long blond hair flying behind her.

Anna looked down at the miniature version of herself and yelled, "Happy birthday, sweetheart! Now, make a wish and blow out your candle!"

Griffin came up behind Rue and lifted her up so that she could blow out the candle. It took her a few tries, but then she and Griffin blew it out together, and everyone applauded.

"Can I open my presents now?" Rue asked once she was placed back on the floor.

Anna nodded and put the cake on the banquet table in the dining room. Griffin walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Nice work with the cake. Well done," he whispered in her ear.

Anna turned around to face him, but before she opened her mouth to scorn him for punching a guy in front of their daughter, he placed his lips on hers and her mind went blank.

Even after all this time, she still couldn't believe that she had got a guy like Griffin to settle down. He didn't even want kids at first, but now, Rue had him wrapped around her little finger, and was Daddy's little girl.

When they broke apart, Anna asked, "So, what did you get her in Japan?"

"A custom-made kimono in her favorite color, purple. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing, just 3-day family passes to Disney World. You know, she's been wanting to go for months now," Anna replied, a smug look on her face.

"Once again, I underestimated you. That's why I love you; you continue to surprise me," Griffin said as he kissed her again.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy, come on, we're about to play games now," Rue, who had changed into a princess costume, interrupted, a princess crown on her head, and a disgusted look on her face.

Anna blushed, embarrassed, and held Griffin's hand as they walked back into the living room behind her.

Anna and Griffin sat on the couch as Sophie finished setting up the new Dance Dance Revolution game on the Xbox 720 for the kids.

Anna glanced around the room and smiled at her family. Sophie was ordering the kids to get in a straight line; Rue was talking to her friends; David and Millie were sitting in a far corner of the room and whispering to each other.

Finally, Anna rested her head on Griffin's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Life is good," Griffin mumbled as he smiled at Rue.

_No_, Anna thought, _life was perfect._

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: Well, we have reached the end! I have some links on my profile for pictures of Rue as a baby, a little girl, and a teenager in case you guys wondered what she looked like. I was thinking that maybe later on, I might do a spin-off/sequel following Rue as a teenager. I have some ideas, but I won't be able to get to it as I have my graduation coming up as well as other fanfics to finish. But if you're interested, let me know in your review! Thank you guys so much, and please review! **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE MIDQUEL!

_**Author's Note**__**:**_

Happy New Year everyone! I have decided to return to the world of Anna and Griffin for a short fanfic, which will be like a midquel of sorts. It will be named _**Catch and Release.**_ It will be up shortly, but until then, here is a sneak preview:

_As soon as the food hit Anna's tongue, she knew that something was off about it. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked down at her tv dinner, and examined it. _

_The chicken was fully cooked, the green beans were green, and the mashed potatoes were…fizzling. Why were they fizzling?_

_That's when it hit her. It was fizzling because it had been poisoned. _And she just took a bite._**Someone was trying to kill her! **_

_She stood up suddenly, and spit out the remainder of the food that she hadn't swallowed. Immediately, her hands flew to her stomach, which now contained a slight bulge. _

Interested? Please Review!


End file.
